


Clockwork Poem

by sibuna



Category: Clockwork Prince - Fandom, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibuna/pseuds/sibuna





	Clockwork Poem

In a world of angels, demons, and magic  
A story of love that is tragic.

Beautiful blue eyes  
Full of secrets and lies  
Passion and curses  
But the worst is  
He can't have her  
Kisses of blood and holy water  
Oh lovely, lonely Will  
How will you feel  
When your parabatai  
Moves onto the next life?

Kind, delicate Jem  
The gentleman condemned  
By the drug he will eventually die  
Hollow silver eyes  
The sickly lover  
Kisses of burnt sugar  
Don't give in  
Stop him for he's torturing his violin  
His love for her is so pure  
But can we find a cure?

They both love Tess  
Oh what a mess  
The clockwork girl has made  
Love and time will decide their fate.


End file.
